It's a Not So Terrible Life
by Larkafree
Summary: Dean Smith works at Sandover Inc. Castiel is his assistant. "It's a terrible life" re-write. Gotta make the best of a crappy life, right? Smut. Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**This won second place in my vote. I promised my friend I'd post this since it has been waiting months to see the light and the love of appreciative readers who leave me review that make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

* * *

Dean Smith got dressed in his nice suit, made his latte and headed off to the office of Sandover Inc., for his first day at his new job as Director of Sales and Marketing. He took the elevator to the twenty-second floor and stepped out to the brightly illuminated foyer of the manager's floor.

He was nervous to say the least. A balding man, Mr. Adler, shows him to his office, situated just to the right of his office door is his new assistant's desk, which is empty at the moment. Dean frowns at the vacant chair and is caught daydreaming of how attractive she must be. By the looks of it she has good taste in music, cars and a nice, healthy lunch packed. All points in his books.

Adler walks him into his office with a sincere smile, wishes him a successful day and informs him Castiel Glock, his personal assistant, will attend to his ever need.

Dean smirks at that, but thanks the man for his generosity and sets his briefcase down on the desk with a sigh. He takes a long glance around the office, taking in the mundane look and walks to the large panoramic view his office has. He admires the magnificent view of downtown Columbus, Ohio, in its glory.

His thoughts are disturbed by someone clearing his throat by the door. Dean assumes it is a fellow manager and turns around to greet him and give the standard polite exchange required.

As he turns his breath catches at the sight before him. Standing in the door way is a tall, lean young man close to his age. He has messy dark hair and is dressed in black slacks, a pale blue dress shirt and black tie. What captures his stare the most is the guy's eyes, that are a glorious blue of the deepest oceans, it is like nothing he has ever seen before. He holds out his hand dumbly and tries to focus. "Hello, Dean Smith." He walks towards the man.

The young man takes a step closer and extends his hand as well. "Castiel Glock."

"Nice to meet you." Dean can't believe this guy is a manager. The name doesn't incite recognition with him.

"Likewise. Is there anything I can get for you? Coffee? Tea? Latest reports?"

Dean laughs and steps closer to his chair and sits down. His chair is a nice expensive looking leather office chair and it surprises him, it is just as comfy as it looks. "Thanks, but my assistant can get me my coffee."

There is silence in the office as Dean pulls his bag to him and rummages through his things, pulling out some papers.

Castiel tilts his head, surprised. Then he clears his throat again. "Actually, I AM your assistant, sir."

Dean stops what he was doing and looks up. "Impossible! My assistant is… I dunno this hot little blonde thing, in a skimpy dress with great taste in music and cars. Not YOU!"

Castiel's jaw drops at the insult. He recovers quickly. "I'm the one that sits at that desk." He points to the same desk as the one Dean knows to be his assistant's desk. "And I do enjoy those things. No offense, but you aren't exactly what I thought my boss would look like either!"

"Hey, fuck you dude! I'm awesome."

"Likewise." Castiel turns away abruptly and leaves giving the finger.

Dean stares, shocked for a second at the guy's boldness than regains his composure and lets out a chuckle. _Guy's not bad. Maybe it could work…_

After two hours Dean is thirsty and gets out of his squishy chair to poke his head out the door. "Cass, I want an extra grand double pump mocha cappacino latte and a low-fat garden salad with raspberry vinegrette dressing. Pronto!"

Castiel stops spinning in his chair and jumps at the request. He grabs his coat and runs for the elevator.

Dean laughs at the sight. He takes the opportunity to snoop around Castiel's desk more. He glances at the monitor and notices the computer is not logged in and there are post-it notes everywhere. He grabs one and reads it. It's the license plate number of his brand new Prius. He grabs another, it is his drycleaners name. All these things must be in his file but the guy can't access them without using the computer, which looks like it has not been used in a few days. Dean wonders around the floor, watching the other assistants, he notices he is the only one with a guy assistant and shakes his head. All the women on his floor are not attractive, so he is content, at least he has an attractive assistant. He is disappointed there is no one to flirt with on his floor. He finds his way back to his office.

* * *

An hour later Castiel enters his office, holding a coffee cup and a salad. "Finally! I was going to send a search party."

"My apologizes, my car broke down and the tow truck was slow and you didn't say…" Castiel is cut off abruptly.

"You know what, I don't care. Just give me the food. I'm starving." He holds out his hand for the items and turns his back to a stunned Castiel.

"Okay…" Castiel retreats to his desk.

Dean puts the food down and runs after Castiel to apologize; he was rather harsh to the kid. "Sorry, Cass. First day jitters, I guess…" He trails off uncertainly. "Hey can you send out a department e-mail setting up a meeting Thursday at 10am for the guys?"

Castiel just stares blankly for a few seconds. Dean waves his hand by his face, trying to get his attention. "Earth to Cass." He chuckles, "you know typy, on the box thing, there." He points jokingly.

Castiel just nods and lowers his head.

Dean nudges him this time. "Relax, I know you don't have a log-in yet. Call IT, they'll send someone down to hook ya up in a minute. Those dweebs can do anything technical." He gives a small chuckle and smiles.

Castiel nods and waits for Dean to leave.

Dean retreats to watch from his office doorframe as Castiel picks up the telephone beside his elbow and stares at the buttons. Dean lets it continue for a minute before he steps in and grabs the receiver from his hand and dials IT himself. It rings twice before he gets an answer.

"Technical support. This is Sam. How can I help you?" comes through the receiver.

"Hi Sam. Can you come up to twenty- two? My assistant here needs a log-in and you'll prolly have to teach him how to use the computer by the looks of it. Thanks." He hangs up the phone and laughs. "See was that so difficult? Didn't think so." Dean heads back to his salad and coffee.

Less than five minutes later a really tall skinny guy with wavy longish brown hair shows up at Castiel's desk and pulls up a chair, sitting down beside him.

Dean nods and continues working.

* * *

The two guys spend the entire afternoon talking. After a few hours of hearing their laughter anger stirs inside Dean, he slams the office door, loudly. Both men jump at the action. Sam leaves a few moments later and Castiel knocks on the door, opening it slowly. "Sir, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I said non-fat cream!"

Castiel looks at Dean for a minute then speaks just above a whisper, "you did not state that."

Dean strains to hear his assistant's response and glares. "Well now you know for next time. Get out of here. Don't ya have a wife and kids to go home to?"

Castiel gives a small smile. "No sir. Not married. I will go get my car from the shop then if there's nothing else, sir."

Dean grumbles, but smiles at the cheekiness. "Yeah, go home kid."

Castiel bows out and leaves, grabbing his bag.

* * *

**Castiel is just the poor sap who got the cheeky boss.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Dean appears to be in a better mood. Castiel is already sitting at his desk with Dean's very specific coffee ready and waiting for him, so he won't be cranky for the weekly budget meeting scheduled for 10 am sharp on the twenty-third floor.

Dean gives a weak smile and nods 'Good Morning' at Castiel.

Dean comes back from the meeting groaning. He walks back into his office and sees one of the other assistants talking to Castiel, her pudgy hand on his shoulder. He growls quietly.

"Hey Cass, can you Xerox these and send those over to the Vancouver office? And I need these run up to the VP for four."

Castiel's previous smile falters and the overweight woman strolls back to her desk with an apologetic smile. Castiel looks up at Dean and nods sheepishly. He takes the two different stacks of papers, standing up to complete the insanely hard tasks assigned to him. Castiel is very nervous as he walks to the copier room. He has zero previous experience with copiers or printers or anything remotely electronic. He groans after taking one look at the 'spaceship' copy/printer/fax machine; it could probably launch nuclear weapons with the correct Bluetooth connection. He takes a deep breath and tries his best.

First the stupid thing eats his card then decides to half copy/half chew the cover page to the fax. When he attempted to resend the entire fax it froze and he had to call IT for help. Thankfully he got Sam or else he'd feel really stupid asking for the help. Castiel keeps reminding himself he needs the benefits and $70,000/year salary, even if his boss was a pompous bossy asshat.

By the time he returns to his desk, tasks completed, it is nearly time to go home. He is covered in printer ink and very cranky. The damn machine won the battle, obviously.

Dean's eyebrows are raised at the sight.

Castiel groans, _dammit!_ He hoped Mr. Smith's door was going to be closed, so he couldn't see him in all his glory.

Dean comes out to chuckle and pat him on the back asking, "how was the war fought? Were there any casualties?"

Castiel just shies away, grabbing his bag and running for the elevator.

* * *

Dean comes in early to try and get some work done. He enters his office and sees a very nice ass bent over by his window. Before he knows it he lets out a whistle in approval, _the cleaning lady has a great rear end. At least something is going his way this morning._

At the sound of a bag being placed on the desk and a low whistle Castiel straightens out and blushes profusely.

Dean's grin falls off his face at realizing it was his assistant's ass he just complimented. "Shit! Sorry, dude, thought you were a chick."

Castiel grins as he walks past Dean. "Don't have to be a chick to get complimented on my fine ass." He winks, "I water your plants every second day, just so you know."

Dean just stares speechless. His assistant has sass too.

The morning passes quickly, at lunchtime Dean pokes his head out. "Hey Cass, hold all my calls I'm going out for lunch."

"Sure thing, fearless leader." He gives the army salute.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Did you send off those papers? 'Cause the Vancouver office is still awaiting the paperwork."

Cass blanches and avoids eye contact.

Dean sighs dramatically. "Re-send them while I'm out then."

Cass nods and looks away absently.

Dean heads for the elevator shaking his head in mock annoyance.

Castiel wages his new assault on the copier and declares it a victory when he gets confirmation of Vancouver receiving the said fax this time. He only had to call Sam once this time.

He manages to not piss his boss off for the rest of the day and runs for the elevator around five.

* * *

The next morning Dean walks into the office, puts his bag down and instantly boots up his computer to type up his daily report log. After an hour he decides to give the kid another chance to prove himself. "Can you file theses and have some TRE's drawn up for the Friday deadline?" Dean doesn't wait for an answer. He drops the stack of folders on the edge of the desk and closes his office door to get some quiet time before he has to fight with the kid again.

When Castiel returns only three hours later looking not nearly as attacked by the printer this time Dean claims it a victory and pokes his head out to congratulate him on not wearing it this time.

Cass just gives a fake smile and flops into his chair, exhausted.

"I need my car detailed. Think ya can handle that, Cass?"

Castiel nods and accepts the keys. He grabs his coat and looks at Dean. "Anything else you want done or gotten while I'm gone, sir?"

"Yeah, get yourself a new shirt. I prefer you in blue or green, this red doesn't do you justice. Put it on the company card."

Castiel nods and heads out.

The car is cleaned, carpets shampooed and trunk steamed. Castiel is proud of the place he brought it to. He decides to buy a pale blue shirt and a forest green shirt also while he's putting it on the card.

Dean doesn't say anything when Castiel returns, handing him his keys, while holding a bag from a nice suit shop along the plaza near the corner.

* * *

Friday passes much better for both of them. Dean doesn't ask for Castiel to do any paper work and Castiel makes sure to wear a nice pair of tight dress pants and bends over very dramatically as he waters Dean's cactus by the window.

Of course Dean never admits that was the reason he didn't ask much of his assistant that day or the reason he snuck in early.

Castiel never lets Dean know he knows Dean is watching, even if Dean is acting like he is talking to the manager across the hall. Dean's attention is obviously not on the conversation. Since Castiel drops the watering can and leans down to pick it back up and Dean stutters in his sentence.

Castiel just smirks more as he walks over to the small table plant on the shelf by the door and shakes his ass for emphasis.

They keep it simple and Dean leaves the office late. Castiel left around six, making sure Dean didn't require anything before he left for the elevator.

* * *

The weekend passes fairly quickly for Dean. He does some light working out at the local YMCA and sits around his posh apartment watching the latest 'Die Hard' films.

Monday morning rolls around and Dean is feeling frustrated and mostly bored. So when he walks in to see Castiel once again talking to the other assistants he glares and decides to torture him.

"Hey Castiel, I need you to do some stuff. Can you come in here for a minute?" He makes sure to look polite in front of the women, just in case he finds a hot woman to bang in the building.

Cass groans but excuses himself and follows his boss into the office. "Yes Mr. Smith?"

"I need you to screen my calls for this woman, Lisa Braden, don't let her come in either. Also retrieve the October meeting files, last July's transcripts and the previous July's transcripts as well. Schedule the office work party on Friday, and talk to the supervisor of the IT of perhaps sending that kid up from last week to figure out what's wrong with your damn computer. Take inventory of the fax machine, copier and printer. I have a meeting tomorrow on economic demand and need you to research the stats on the past year's supply and demand for the company. Think ya can handle that?" Dean stands behind his desk smirking.

Castiel has lost all colour in his previously flushed face and looks like he could faint at any moment. He takes a deep, calming breath and nods, holding his hand out for the list of tasks and responsibilities his boss wants him to complete. He turns and leaves as fast as his weaken knees will allow him.

Dean smirks as he watches the kid leave, nearly having a heart attack at the long list of things. He laughs as he watches the man frantically trying to decipher his chicken-scratch order.

Cass tries his hardest to do the tasks, at least the ones he can actually read off the list. At nearly two in the afternoon he claims defeat and drags his feet in the office to tell Dean he hasn't done the things.

Dean looks up at the knock on his closed office door and figures it 'bout time the kid confesses. "Come in."

Castiel clears his throat nervously, "Sir, I can't do the tasks on this list…"

Dean is fake shocked to say the least. "What?"

"I don't know how to complete the responsibilities expected of me as your assistant. I apologize for the deception. I will arrange for a proper replacement for tomorrow and you will not be troubled by me again."

An argument ensues.

"I already know that! How the hell did you get this job if you are so incompetent?"

"I.." Cass looks down "Me and my cousin may have forged my resume, a little."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Why make me do the things then?"

"'Cause I needed you to admit it."

"You're such an ass. I hate you."

"And I just love having a useless assistant, really!"

"Drop dead!"

"You first!"

"Asshat!"

"Why lie in the first place?" Dean stands, leaning over his desk.

"I need the money and didn't think my boss would be such an ass!"

"Sorry to disappoint ya! What can you do besides bitch and sit at the desk flirting with the other assistants?"

"Fuck you, I don't flirt with them. They talk to me first!"

"Besides the point!" Dean is around the desk and in Cass' personal space.

"Can't really put gives amazing head in the resume…" Castiel trails off.

Dean's anger and ego deflates quickly. He steps away from slender man before him and turns to face the window.

Cass just stands there, chest heaving, unsure how to move his legs. Why the hell did he just state that?! He is brought out of his angry mind by the next statement.

"You aren't quitting, I won't let you. Go home and be back here in the morning." Dean turns back around and points to the doorway, but not in anger, no this is more out of understanding than anything.

Castiel turns and walks out, not sure how he still has a job. He grabs his things and walks to the elevator in a haze.

* * *

Later that night his cousin, Gabriel calls to find out why he went home early.

Gabriel is a small, 5' 8" slender man with golden hair and hazel eyes, pointed chin and soft features. He works in the Human Resources department and gets a ride home with Castiel since he started there last week.

Castiel can't find it in himself to lie to him and states the truth, in all its glory.

Gabriel is astonished to hear this. He made sure Castiel got into the company without too much background checks or references checked. He knew Castiel was an honest worker and would try his best in any job, big or small he was given. He just never thought his kid cousin would have a hardass boss. According to the HR file this Dean Smith was a very independent, young marketing exec. No jackass flags found in his personality test or medical questionnaire. It should have been a simple answer the phone, arrange meetings, pick up dry-cleaning and get his lunch gig.

He manages to console the kid enough to get him to unlock the apartment door when he visits, large Hawaiian pizza in hand. They talk and conclude there is some reason Mr. Smith won't accept his resignation and Gabriel is determined to discover it. It has to be hidden somewhere in his personnel file and Gabe will track it down and shed light on it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Castiel drags himself out of his warm bad and goes to work, against all his internal warnings to call in sick, so he doesn't have to face his assbutt boss until Gabriel finds out why he acted the way he did yesterday.

Cass is thankful when Dean doesn't ask him to do photocopies or anything technical Tuesday or Wednesday. The days pass uneventfully. Gabriel still doesn't discover the reasoning and it's frustrating the cousins.

Thursday finds Cass in a slightly less skittish mood. He is keeping his thoughts to himself and not making eye contact with his boss or anyone at work really. He politely declines all the invitations from the assistants to join them in the cafeteria or the local bar after work daily.

Everything changes when he stumbles upon Dean, his boss making out with the mail-clerk from the eighteenth floor. Suddenly Cass feels anger rise. He shuts the door to the Men's washroom quietly and stalks back to his cubicle gritting his teeth. He has no idea why this sight spikes such a violent internal reaction in himself.

He takes deep, calming breaths and is relaxed enough by the time Dean struts back into his office a half hour later with one hell of shit-eating grin plastered on his smug face.

Dean pokes his head out asking Cass to prepare his usual 'cleansing' drink and bring it in.

Castiel has no legitimate reason why he does what he does next, except the thought maybe Mr. Smith needs to be taken down a peg. He purposely pours some Habanero juice into the drink and shakes it. Gabriel handed him the pepper as a joke yesterday, but Castiel kept it in a baggy in his desk for prankster purposes, hoping to get his cousin with it. Now it's being put to much better use. Cass smiles evilly as he walks away after placing the drink on the desk.

Dean thanks Cass with a head nod. He is currently on the headset with the Director of Market of Sales in Vancouver. He grabs the plastic water bottle and takes a sip, humming as a response to the man on the phone. He lasts five seconds before he feels the burn on his lips and has to ask the Director if he can call him back. He is off the headset and running for the bathroom in two seconds flat.

Castiel looks at Dean innocently as his boss emerges from the toilet an hour later. "Problem, Fearless Leader?"

"No, drink is working is all. I'm not feeling well, reschedule a video chat with the D of S for tomorrow, if ya can, if not, oh well. Anyways finish up and call it a day, I'm going home." Dean grabs his drink and takes another swig. He feels his stomach give the same lurch and runs for the washroom again.

Castiel is feeling slightly guilty now. He dumps the drink and makes a proper one before he leaves.

* * *

Friday rears its head in the form of meetings all day for Dean and Castiel mostly spends the day listening to his new friend, Sam, talk of ghosts and vampires.

At three Dean approaches Cass' desk wearily. "Hey man, was wondering if ya busy tonight."

Cass stares at his boss, unsure why he is asking. In the end Cass shakes his head.

"Really? No plans to put your un-credited resume skills to use?" Dean chuckles as he flicks the Chewie bobble head on the top of Cass' monitor.

Cass is speechless. Was that not harassment? He is almost certain but doesn't let his face show any emotion.

Dean shrugs and walks back to his office when his assistant doesn't respond to his tactless joke.

An hour later he calls Castiel into his office.

"Hey Cass. Ya wanna go get a drink after work tonight?" Dean looks uncomfortable asking, Cass can tell. "I mean since you aren't busy…"

Cass watches Dean's body language for a good minute, noticing he is very tense. He sighs and nods his head, keeping his head down, looking at the desk, not his boss.

Dean relaxes immediately once Cass agrees. He gives a one arm hug to his assistant. "I'll see ya at the Beaver and Bulldog for ten then."

Cass nods then holds a finger up. "Actually, I don't have the car tonight…"

Dean chuckles at that. "Okay I can pick ya up, if you want?"

Cass nods, then walks from the room to return a minute later with a post-it note, handing it to Dean and walks back out to sit at his desk again. He has no idea why he is doing this. It's obvious it was not Dean's idea.

Dean walks past the desk and puts down a post-it note of his own as he walks out holding his coat and brief case in his hands.

Cass looks at the note and frowns. He quickly recovers and grabs his coat and turns off his computer in time to catch the elevator with Dean. The doors open on the ninth floor to let Sam on. Cass and Sam nod, then Sam looks over at Dean and tries to ask him about his theory of ghosts, but Cass' boss is not in the mood and brushes him off.

* * *

Later that night Castiel is nervously pacing his apartment as his cousin helps him pick out an acceptable ensemble to wear out to a bar for a casual work drink, which is what Cass keeps telling himself is all this is. Dean is trying to make up for all his asshole comments and actions.

Dean arrives at the written address in his ugly Prius. Dean doesn't like his vehicle, at all, but it's a company car and free so he drives the impersonal box on wheels.

Cass greets him shortly after his number is rung. He is dressed in casual faded blue jeans, an AC/DC shirt and a green jacket.

Dean is dressed in ripped jeans, beige boots, a white shirt, blue button up and brown jacket. Dean laughs to see Castiel, his assistant dressed so comfortable. He looks better in this, but for work dress slacks and ties are more appropriate. He hates his monkey suit; his discomfort is getting stronger by the day.

They head off to the bar in silence. Each orders a domestic beer and sits at the table on rickety stools, neither talks; just sips at their beverage. Dean orders something stronger, whiskey shots, four to be exact. Dean places two in front of each of them and decides he wants to know Cass' story so he proposes a game.

"Cass if you have never, take the shot, if you have, don't." Dean waits for the acknowledgement.

Cass nods, very nervous.

"Okay. I've never gone to a strip club." Dean doesn't take a shot, neither does Castiel. Dean laughs, "Guys or girls?"

Cass tilts his head. "That is not part of the game."

"Don't wanna answer?" Dean looks at the man.

"I did not say that. The strippers were men, it was not by choice. My cousin dragged me out there."

"Okay fair enough. Ever had sex?"

Neither takes a shot. Dean smirks.

"Why are these questions pertaining to my sexuality?" Cass narrows his eyes.

Dean nearly chokes on his second beer. "No reason, dude. Sorry. You pick a question then."

Cass thinks for a minute. Then remembers Sam's questions from earlier. "Ever dreamt of weird things?"

Once again no shots are consumed. Cass orders a second beer as well.

"I've never lied to my parents about my sexual orientation." Cass takes a shot, Dean does not.

Dean ends the game on that note and downs his two shots and walks away, wandering to the pool table, flirting with an attractive, skimpily-clad woman.

Cass watches the exchange and figures he best call Gabriel for a ride home. Dean looks very into the woman and he knows their 'male-bonding' is over. Cass ruined it, obviously.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean has no clue how he made it back to his apartment, but he awakens in his plush bed Monday morning. The entire weekend a blur. The last thing he recalls is going out drinking with his assistant, Castiel Glock. He doesn't know how late he stayed or how screwed up their conversations got. He worries the entire drive in to the office and tenses when he exits the elevator to see Cass bending over the desk, watering his plants. He totally forgot it was plant watering day and he missed the cactus, dammit!

He sneaks into the washroom to gather his internal thoughts. He settles his erratic thoughts enough to enter his office.

He is thankful when Cass doesn't give him a strange look or act odd. He works on his Monday calls and gets up the nerve to talk to Cass at lunchtime.

"Cass, can you do something for me?"

Cass cringes, figuring he wants some photocopying done. He trudges into the office and closes the door as he enters.

"Do you know what happened after our drinking game Friday night? My memory is kinda fuzzy on the events." Dean gives a smile that could melt a frozen snowman.

"Sure, you downed the shots when you won and decided you wanted to teach the blonde woman how to shoot a combo in pool."

Dean nods, that sounds like him. "How did you get home? I was supposed ta drive you."

"No worries, sir. My Cuz picked me up."

Dean takes a step towards his nervous assistant and sighs. "I'm sorry. Do you know what happened after the pool lesson?"

Cass nods. "You dragged her to the washroom and took her from behind as she was bent over the sink."

Dean quirks up an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

"You pulled me into the washroom as well, claiming you wanted to prove something to me. And you did sir, no doubt." Cass looks down at the floor, staring at the chair legs in front of him.

"Shit! I'm sorry. How bad was it?"

"She enjoyed it, but you did not… orgasm, from what I saw before I ran out." Cass is getting more and more uncomfortable by the questions.

"Dammit!" Dean takes another step towards his assistant.

"Mr. Smith, you wanted me to do something for you. What is it?" Cass turns his head to look at anything but the business man in a nice tailored suit slowly encroaching on his personal pace.

"Yes, your resume states you give great blowjobs, I was wondering if it was only for work or if you would…?"

Cass' throat goes dry. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to…" He clears his throat. "No, I was hoping you… liked me, but I doubt I have any chance now, what with the way I treated you at the bar. You prolly hate me already." Dean takes a step back, out of Cass' personal space and Cass leans in, following his retreat.

Castiel doesn't even think, his arms just react, pulling the man back towards him and crashes his lips to his with brute force, grunting at the feel of his boss' lips. He is down on his knees in seconds, unbuckling the belt and dress pants of his boss'. The black striped boxers are pulled down along with the pants. Dean gasps as he feels the air bite at his hardening cock.

Cass opens his mouth, licking his lips in anticipation. He gives the cock a few strokes to get it nice and hard before he wraps his lips around the heavy girth, taking the length in his mouth happily.

Dean is speechless, he never thought Castiel would be that bold, but he underestimated the man's willingness to please.

Cass licks down the length and hollows his cheeks as the shaft slides into his awaiting mouth. He bobs up and down on the shaft, flicking his strong tongue around the tip and gives just a little teeth graze and he opens his throat and hums, vibrations transferring to the fat cock in his mouth.

Dean's fingers brush through the untidy locks of dark hair belonging to his assistant. "God, Cass," Dean moans loudly and puts his hand to his mouth, attempting to stifle the noise, not wanting anyone to hear.

Dean feels his knees buckle when Cass rubs his balls and squeezes the left one gently. He collapses into a chair.

Cass follows Dean, not losing suction on the descent into the chair. He is sucking and licking the orgasm out of Dean.

Dean lasts all of one minute of Cass' talented ministrations before he busts his nut deep in Cass' mouth, pumping his throat with the man's salty seed. The business man moans and jerks his hips through the waves of ecstasy, not even realizing Cass swallows his come like a champ until after when he holds a tissue out for Cass to spit into.

Cass shakes his head and takes the tissue to wipe the small amount that spilled down his chin, only a drop or two.

Dean bites his knuckles at the sight. "Shit, Castiel Glock, I will never doubt your skills, ever again!"

Cass dresses Dean and exits the office with one hell of a smirk.

The day goes by quick for Cass, not once does Dean even leave the office until he is ready to go home and he only looks at Cass to say good night.

* * *

Tuesday flies by, not once does Dean ask anything of Cass. He is getting slightly worried, like maybe he crossed the line and Dean is embarrassed and debating whether to fire him, unable to look his assistant in the eyes anymore. Cass leaves mentally kicking himself for his stupidity. He tells Gabriel to leave him alone as they drive home in silence.

Wednesday seems to have the same structure as the previous day for Cass.

Dean finally gets up the courage and calls Cass into the office, telling him to close the door behind himself.

Cass knows something is up when Dean doesn't get out of his chair. He gulps and sits down, knowing he is getting the boot, he has to be, Dean looks very uncomfortable.

Dean clears his throat, getting Cass' attention. "Can you help me with something?" Dean wheels away from the desk and points to his groin.

Cass grins at the sight of a tented-erection. "You need my skills?"

Dean nods and shrugs his shoulders. "It is your fault. I usually just jerk it before lunch, but for the past two days I haven't been able to… you did something to me, I just know it. I can't even orgasm at home."

Cass is on his knees in front of the business man within seconds. He pulls the zipper down on Dean's dress pants and pulls the hard member out into the open air and blows lightly over it, hearing Dean moan and sigh. Cass grins and strokes the cock to full erection. He wraps his lips around the swollen member again, licking, sucking and fucking him with his mouth, tongue and teeth.

Dean lets slip a dirty groan just as the door is pushed open suddenly. Dean's eyes shoot open to see Mr. Adler in the doorway, Dean's entire body stiffens. He is screwed, literally, he just knows it.

"Sorry to disturb you, Dean, my man, your assistant isn't at his desk. I was just popping in to make sure everything is working out here and that you are happy with your assistant." Zachariah smiles, it looks very unnatural, it's almost scary.

Cass is still sucking Dean off, he knows just how much trouble he can get in, but he really can't believe he is going to be caught like this and figures he'd rather go out with a bang then.

Dean looks down at Cass and makes eye contact, tilting his head, telling Cass to move under the desk, so Dean can turn, neither of them is willing to stop. Dean clears his throat as Cass shuffles into the leg space of the very nice and consealing desk. "Yes, I have him doing something for me right now, it's very important, I'm sure he'll be done soon. As for your question, yes I'm very satisfied here. My assistant is very talented and I am very pleased…" He moans quietly when Cass flicks his tongue around the head and sucks really hard, "with his recent work."

"Glad to hear that. It has come to my attention that his references are in fact non-existent."

Dean's voice goes up a little, "Really? Never noticed. He has not neglected his duties, at all. Very attentive, in fact." Dean bites his hand and grabs the desk for support.

"Okay, you are the boss than." Mr. Adler chuckles as he closes the door and smiles.

As soon his boss is gone Dean looks down and glares at Cass, but moans and slaps the desk loudly, "god dammit! Cass, you are a GOD!" Dean blows his load in Cass' mouth, again with a grunt.

Cass licks up all the come off his cock and palms himself in the process, wanting release of his own.

Dean notices the action and grins. He puts his sucked clean cock back in his pants and pulls Cass from under the desk with a kiss and smile. He bites Cass' neck and whispers seductively, "Meet me in the copier-room in five minutes and I'll show you my skills and how to actually work that damn copier machine."

Cass' entire face lights up at the dual prospect.

* * *

**And there you have it Smut!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cass meets Dean in the dreaded copier room. Dean closes and locks the door with a grin. "Now pay attention to these instructions, as I won't be repeating them again."

Cass nods, stepping to the hated machine to watch.

Dean starts it up, powering it on, inserts his card, slowly while looking at his assistant. "Give it a minute to warm up than enter in your amount of copies, here and push the collate button." Dean slides his index finger over the screen fluently, not even looking at buttons.

Castiel gulps, and nods. "How do I send a fax?"

Dean's hand moves to the other side of the machine, presses a button and turns a switch. "First we need something to send, hop up on the thing for me."

Cass stands beside his boss uncertain if he heard correctly.

Dean slaps his assistant's ass and suddenly pushes him against the wall, crashing their lips together. Dean makes fast, quick kisses to Cass' neck as he palms the man.

Cass whimpers quietly, "Dean," he tries to think, but can't.

"Cass," he hisses in the guy's ear.

Castiel shivers at the tone the man uses.

Dean unbuttons Cass' white dress shirt as his hand brushes Cass' cock again. Once the offensive shirt is removed Dean moves to give kisses to Cass' chest and flicks a nipple with his tongue. His other hand makes fast work of his assistant's belt and dress slacks.

Cass is standing in just his green boxers within a minute of Dean starting to undress him.

Dean drops to his knees in front of Cass and strips off the boxers as well. He gasps at the cock contained in the boxers, "Wow, Cass." He strokes the throbbing erection a few times as his licks his lips.

Cass' eyes shut at the feeling of his boss jerking him off at work.

Dean takes in the head of Cass, licking the beads of pre-come from the slit, pushing his tongue around the tip with a moan. He bobs his head up and down, taking in the length in two tries. Cass is bigger than Dean is accustomed to so two tries is good.

Cass is leaning against the wall for support, knees shaking from the blowjob he never expected from his business executive boss.

Dean nudges Cass' legs wider with his shoulder and pulls off the large cock to spit on his fingers and ask the question. "Can I?"

Cass half opens his eyes, eyes heavy with lust and looks down to the man on his knees before him. He whispers, "Yes, god yes."

Dean nods and pushes a finger into Cass, slow and steady. He works the man open, adding fingers as he gets him looser.

Cass gasps when the fingers are removed and the mouth around his hard cock disappears. His ass suddenly makes contact with the scanner part of the copier.

Dean picks his assistant up and places his ass on the copier with a chuckle. He drops his pants and pushes his boxers down to his ankles. Dean has Cass' legs on his shoulders and pulls out a condom from his shirt breast pocket, ripping it open with his teeth. "Put it on me, Cass."

Cass applies the lubricated condom on his boss' cock with a smirk and leans back, resting his head on the wall.

Dean pulls Cass closer to him and lines his cock to Cass' entrance. "Are you okay with this?" Dean just has to ask, he doesn't need a sexual harassment complaint.

Cass groans, "Just fuck me dammit, Dean!"

Dean chuckles and pushes in with a moan. "My unholy god," he sheathes his cock in Cass inch by inch, "you feel like heaven."

"I am in heaven." Cass retorts.

Dean gets inside Cass and waits for his assistant to adjust. "Tell me when I can move." He bends down and places soft tender kisses on Cass' lips.

"You," Cass pants, "can move."

Dean nods and pulls his cock out entirely and then pushes back in, entirely to his base with a grunt.

Cass grunts at Dean's roughness, he kinda likes it rough. "More."

Dean thrusts into Cass again, wrapping his hand around Cass' thick cock and jerks him off as he pushes his cock deep inside of his tight velvety entrance. He goes at a good pace for a few minutes.

Cass slips, losing friction on the glass surface; they are both sweating from the activity. Cass' hand hits Dean's on the top of the copier and they intertwine. Somehow they manage to hit the scan button, the light moving across the surface, scanning Cass' ass into the memory.

Dean groans when Cass' body presses into hips more, he turns his head and bites Cass' calf as he pounds into Cass with force.

Cass changes the angle in which Dean thrusts into him and screams when his prostate is hit. "Aah, fuck me!" he growls.

Dean grabs both Cass' legs and spreads them, pushing into him faster and harder. He is giving Cass all he has and still needs more. "This is not enough." He grunts and pulls out of Cass, hand holding the condom in place.

Cass whimpers when Dean pulls his cock from him. "What's wrong?"

Dean lets Cass' legs drop to the copier. "I need you, but this position is not doing it for me. Turnover." He slaps Cass' thigh.

Cass jumps off the copier and turns to lean over the machine, spreading his legs wide, inviting, inticing Dean to take him from behind.

Dean grunts at the sight, "fuck yeah." He presses his throbbing cock into Cass with a content sigh. He pumps into his assistant with quick, powerful hip thrusts. His right hand rests on Cass' right hip while his left hand trails up Cass' spine, running his fingers through the short, messy hair and pulls gently.

Cass gasps and moans, pushing his hips back. "Dean."

"Cass," he grunts back, his left hand finds its way to Cass shoulder and squeezes than pulls the man up to his chest.

Cass straightens out his back, being pulled flush to his boss' chest. The angle is just too much for him, prostate being pounded on every thrust in. His entire body's muscles clench, clamping down on the assault upon his entrance. Cass' cock shoots his seed against the side of the machine, the man growls and grunts through his euphoria and slumps against his most hated enemy with a sigh.

Dean is pounding into Cass relentlessly and gasps when Cass tightens beyond normal standards, squeezing his cock really tight. He can't even get control of his impending orgasm before his is hip thrusting into Cass, kissing his neck and shoulder as he pumps the condom full of his come, deep in his assistant. Dean's knees give out as he collapses with Cass on the copier.

They are both panting heavily when Dean hears the locked door handle jiggle. Dean slowly pulls his sensitive cock from within Cass, holding the condom by the rim. He pulls the thin latex off his cock and knots it. He places the condom in Cass' dress pants as he dresses his assistant and himself. "Can you dispose of that for me, kid?" Dean gives a cocky smile and tidies his assistant's hair as before, he pulls his card from the reader and shakes it as he unlocks the door to leave. "I've got my pictures for later."

Cass takes a second to figure out what Dean means. The copier took pictures as they screwed, obviously. He shakes his head at the sophisticated rocketship. He grabs his tie from the floor and puts it back on just as Dean opens the door to exit.

Standing at the copier door is Mr. Adler, looking intrigued. "Mr. Smith, everything okay?"

"Yep, my assistant here was showing me something new the copier does." Dean pats the man's shoulder as he walks past.

"Is that so? With the door locked?" Zachariah turns to ask Dean.

Dean laughs, "Can't have anyone knowing his secrets, now can I?"

Cass trails behind Dean, keeping his head down, avoiding eye contact.

They make it back to Dean's office without attracting unwanted attention to themselves.

Dean pulls Cass into the office, laughing. "That guy is truly a dick, never has good timing man."

Cass just gives a sheepish smile and nods.

"So now that that is settled don't worry about the xeroxing. Can you get me my coffee from the breakroom?"

Cass tilts his head, "Don't you want the complex one from the coffee shop, like usual?"

"Geez Cass, I don't really drink those things, it was just a reason to talk to you. I may have been sorta mean to you about it though, I'm sorry." Dean looks up from the floor to look his assistant in the eyes.

Cass' jaw relaxes and he nods, "Okay, sir." He heads to the break room and grabs a simple coffee, milk and one sugar.

* * *

**And there you have it, the kinkiest copier room smut I could think up. Hope you all enjoyed the smuttiness of my mind :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: My deepest apologies to all my readers who work or have worked in an office setting and thought or hoped that the copier room was or is an exciting place where lots of sex is had... It's usually just a boring room and most time the copier is just in a corner of the office, open for all to see.**

* * *

The next day Dean calls Cass into his office. Cass is unsure what he wants. He walks in and closes the door, just in case it's another blowjob or screwing.

"Hey Cass, take a seat." Dean smiles, making eye contact with the bluest eyes. He is standing by the bookcase.

Cass nods and sits in the chair by Dean's desk.

Dean walks up behind him, "close your eyes, kid."

Cass swallows back his nervousness and does as requested.

"I have something for you." Dean leans down and purrs into his assistant's ear. He drops two keys on a ring into Cass' lap and wraps his hands around his chest, kissing his neck and behind Cass' ear. "Open your eyes and see."

Cass looks down at his lap and blanches. "What is it, Dean?" He turns his head to look at his boss.

"It's an almost brand new Prius. It's yours." Dean kisses Cass' nose, unwrapping his arms from Cass and walks to this desk.

"But why? You have a Prius." Cass is confused and it shows in the way he tilts his head.

"I did, now you have it. I'm giving it to you. I remember you said you share a car with you cousin and now you don't have to. Your welcome." Dean sits in his chair and leans back, looking smug.

"What will you drive?"

"Don't worry about that. I got a cool car." Dean smiles to himself. "Ya know what, I wanna show you her anyways. Let's go." Dean jumps out of his chair and grabs a set of keys, walking to the office door. He turns when Cass doesn't follow. "What now, kid?"

"I… I can't accept this. A car is too much." Cass gets up and presses the keys into Dean's chest as he opens the door to exit.

Dean pulls him back into the office with a growl. He slams the door and pushes Cass against the wall. "You can so accept this. It's a company lease, technically still in my name, you drive it that's all. Say thank you." Dean presses his groin into Cass' and growls in his ear.

Cass whimpers and nods quickly. "Yes sir."

Dean shakes his head, "Stop calling me sir. Call me Dean, okay?"

Cass nods, "Okay, thank you Dean you are too kind to me. I am an unworthy assistant."

Dean kisses Cass' throat and bites his Adam's apple. "Actually, I was hoping you'd accept it as a gift from your boyfriend…that's if you are willing…" Dean pulls away from Cass and turns his body away from Cass.

Cass' mind plays catch up and he gasps than smiles, "did you just…ask me out, Dean?"

Dean nods, still not looking at Cass. Suddenly he has his arms full. Cass jumps into his arms, kissing him passionately, tongue roaming over teeth. Dean chuckles, trying to get a word said between kisses. "You still have to answer my phone and arrange meetings though."

Cass nods, grinning like a child. "You are the best a guy could ask for."

Dean laughs, stroking Cass' crazy sex hair. "Let's go see my new car, shall we?"

Cass jumps out of Dean's arms and runs to the door than pulls Dean into another kiss and sighs. "Okay, I think I can handle myself for the next few hours." He smugly opens the door and grabs his coat to follow Dean to the parking garage.

They take the elevator in silence, both too paranoid of the cameras, there aren't any in the office, that they know of. When the door opens with a ding Cass and Dean exit to the second floor of parking.

Dean walks ahead of Cass, he stops beside a sleek black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro with two racing stripes down the hood and trunk. Dean strokes his hand along the body of the beauty. "Isn't she sweet? Got her from a friend of a contact that owed me a favour." Dean rubs the front fender with a moan.

Castiel gawks at the sight of his boyfriend strokes his car as if he was feeling someone up. "She is a beauty indeed. Does she have a name?"

Dean nods, "Baby."

Cass shakes his head, "very original."

"Fine, help me name her." Dean pulls Cass into his arms and kisses him tenderly, hands roaming through the messy dark hair.

Cass hums at the hands in his hair, he breaks away to catch his breath and gasps out, "Raven?"

Dean smiles, I like that name too. "Baby Raven?"

Cass shakes his head, "no, just Raven."

Dean pouts, "fine. Wanna go for a drive?"

Cass nods and runs to the passenger door, waiting for Dean to unlock her.

Neither of them made it back to the office that day. Dean drove to the parking lot of a small park near the edge of the city. His assistant was very impressed with the car, but doubted the roominess. Dean was offended by the thought of him buying a car he can't fool around in. The back seat was not roomy enough for sex, but they made it work.

Dean gets out of his car and takes off his tie, unbuttons his green dress shirt and tosses them on the front seat bench as he moves the seat to hop in the back. He motions for Cass to follow with a 'come hither' look and coax of his index finger.

Cass follows instructions, crouching into the back of the sleek beauty. As soon as he has the door closed Dean pulls him into his lap and ravishes his mouth, giving rough, dirty kisses to his lips, jaw and neck.

Dean has to prove his point; his pride can't stand a defeat. His hands make quick work of Cass' dress pants, unzipping them with one hand while the other roams down the smaller man's back, pulling him close.

Cass chuckles as he is stripped of his clothes by a horny business man. "Dean, are we really going to do this, here?"

Dean pulls away to look his assistant in the eye. "Yeah, you challenged her, Raven is a total fuck baby." The taller man winks as his mouth claims the pale flesh of his lover's collarbone, nipping his teeth to leave red bruises for all to see the claim on the man.

Once Cass is pantless Dean starts working his hand along the bulge in the smaller man's boxer-briefs. His palm brushes over the erection contained by the constrictive cotton fabric, fingers tracing the outline.

Cass pulls his body away from Dean with a muted moan. "someone may catch us, it's the middle of the day, Dean."

"Let them. She has tinted windows and no one comes here during school hours. So we better be done by three. Stop wasting time and fuck me, dammit!" Dean moans harshly, voice showing his need to be penetrated, fast.

The smaller business man chuckles quietly as he kisses his boss with passion, the urge to mount him is supressed, for now. "First your clothes need to disappear before we can proceed." Cass leans back, watching Dean unbuckle his own dress pants and shoves the garments, including his pinstripe boxers, to the foot wells of the back seat. The manager is now lain naked across his own leather seat. Cass has to take a moment to adore the view before his eyes. The sexiest man he has ever lain eyes upon is naked, willing to be taken by him. It is an amazing thought to dwell upon.

Cass straddles his lover and ruts his hips down, getting friction to his nether regions. A groan escapes his lips without his consent.

Dean moans into Cass' shoulder as his fingers find purchase in his lover's back.

Cass wraps his agile fingers around the throbbing member of his boss and strokes as he kisses along his neckline.

Neither man can keep quiet as Dean bucks his hips up at Cass' hip movements the friction is beyond heavenly. Dean moves his legs, spreading them in an invitation.

Cass nods as he moves between Dean's strong thighs, Cass has to ask, "lube?"

Dean's eyes close in desire as he feels Cass squeeze his inner thigh, just as warm breath ghosts over his rock hard cock. "Yes," Dean pants out between mind numbing urges to rut against Cass like a wild dog in heat. "Sun visor."

Cass reaches over the front seat and grabs the small bottle. As he is stretched over the leather Dean leans up and bites at a hipbone, playfully.

Cass gasps at the rough nibble and smirks as he opens the bottle with a devious thought. "That was not nice, Dean."

"Sorry, but your hips are heaven sent. Can't help myself." He states with a simple shrug.

Cass just nods and squeezes the bottle, spreading a liberal amount onto his fingers. He positions himself on his knees between his lover and boss' open thighs. He presses a finger to the puckered entrance, just spreading the liquid around the hole. He leans down and kisses Dean's swollen lips chastely, pushing his finger in slowly. As the finger enters Dean the smaller man deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue out to run over teeth and distracting the man beneath him from the discomfort.

Dean whimpers as the intrusion, but is soon moaning into the movement. His hands ball at Cass' sides.

The smaller business man pushes two fingers in, working the muscles looser. His fingers scissor and push in at an angle.

Dean's eyes shoot open and his hands relax as his body shudders.

Cass leans down and whispers into his boss' ear seductively, "do you want me to do that again, sweetheart?"

Dean just nods his head, speech beyond his mental ability at the moment.

Cass grins and pushes his fingers in again with a small grunt.

Dean sees stars across his vision and lets out the dirtiest 'fuck me, now' sound out, hips moving into the sensation.

Cass retreats the fingers gently, applies a ribbed condom and squirts lube along his straining cock. He pulls Dean's leg onto his hips and pushes in slowly, moaning loudly. The tightness is great, he can't thank Dean enough for the privilege of being inside his powerful boss' velvety warmth. Once fully sheathed Cass places his hands on either side of Dean's head and uses his restraint to hold his hips still, allowing Dean to adjust to the fullness of having such a large member impale him.

Dean's eyes slowly open and he looks down and nods. "move," is heard just above a whisper. Dean's voice is raspy from need.

Cass nods back and slips his knees closer to Dean, lifting his ass higher and moves out of Dean and pushes back in slowly. He continues slow movements, not wanting to hurt Dean, but needing to go faster. He can't keep this slow pace for much longer.

Dean grabs Cass' ass and pulls him closer, getting impaled deeper by Cass' rock hard cock. "Fuck me, dammit! Faster!"

Cass exhales upon the demand. "Thank god, I need this." Cass moves his right hand to the window and uses it as leverage. He leans down to bite at Dean's neck as he pushes his cock deep inside Dean with a quick jerk of his hips.

Dean moans like a cheap whore upon his prostate being hit. "fuck…"

Cass grins as he thrusts in again, harder this time, faster even. The leather beneath Dean is warm and supple, he hears the window protesting at the harsh movement and laughs.

"Taint me, give my baby a christening." Dean is moaning on each powerful hip thrust, his back arching at the prostate manipulation.

Cass has Dean's cock in his hand and is stroking it to his hip movements. "Come for me, Dean."

"Nearly there." Dean's head is hitting the cup holder of the backseat, but he can't care about that right now. He has a huge cock buried deep in his ass and he is loving it.

Cass is grunting as he thrusts deep inside Dean, fucking him as hard and fast as he can. "Dean," is moaned between thrusts.

"Cass," Dean moans as his orgasm builds behind his navel. "Close."

Suddenly Cass squeezes Dean's cock, white knuckles from the pressure and its all over for Dean. He shoots his come between Cass' fingers, rectal muscles tightening along with all his muscles. His vision blurs as his orgasm releases the most amazing feeling throughout his body.

Cass is pushed over the edge when the tightness of Dean squeezing him so tight is just too much for him. His hand immediately goes to the rim of the condom as his hips thrusts twice into Dean's thighs. He leans in and bites Dean's shoulder, hard, orgasm overtaking his body. He collapses on top of Dean, exhausted.

"Uh, Cass, ya okay, dude?" Dean shakes Cass' arm.

The smaller man murmurs something into Dean's neck, nuzzling into the warmth. He lifts his head and kisses Dean, tongues roaming. After a very intimate exchange Cass straightens out and pulls his softening cock from Dean's fucked out entrance with a whimper from the taller business man.

Dean grins as he smears some of his come from Cass' chest and draws a line on the seat back with his finger. "She is now christened." Dean chuckles as he uses his undershirt to clean Cass and himself up. They locate their clothes rather quickly and dress. The used condom is disposed of in a garbage bin as Dean dresses and starts up the car.

Cass is dropped off at his apartment and given the keys to the Prius.

* * *

**Backseat smut! *Squeals* I hope you all enjoyed. One more chapter to go :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean is not entirely happy with his job at Sandover Inc. and decides he needs a change in scenery and knows just how to go about it.

Three weeks in from starting this new job Dean calls his assistant into his office. "Hey Cass, can ya close the door?"

"Sure, Dean. What do you need from me?" Cass takes a seat in the chair by the desk.

"You." He mutters just above a whisper.

Cass leans in to hear, "that was a rather vague answer, Dean."

Dean clears his throat and tries again. "I need you, naked, begging me to fuck you."

Cass looks up at this comment with a genuine smile. "That can be arranged, sir." He winks as he stands to unbelt his pants.

Dean pulls his assistant towards the large window, kneeling before the man of his dreams. He pulls the black dress pants to Cass' ankles and smirks to see a bulge already. He mouths at the hardened member through the thin fabric and nuzzles it, humming.

Cass is speechless at Dean's forwardness. His boss has never done this before. Given him a blowjob, at work, in the office. The thought is interrupted when the boxer are removed as well. Cass gasps when the cold air hits his cock. "Dean?"

"I wanna fuck so hard, I need you so bad." Dean wastes no time, licking the underside of Cass' hard cock. He takes the head into his mouth soon after. He uses his tongue to elicit moans and groans from the man standing before him.

Cass has to find some way to hold himself up before his knees buckle from the talented tongue he feels on his cock. He leans back, ass pressed to the cold glass. He hisses at the temperature, but nothing can deter him from enjoying this.

Dean sucks, hollowing his cheeks as he hums a tune, throat vibrating on the fat cock in his mouth. His tongue flicks along the sensitive nerves contained beneath the head.

Cass is nearly there. He runs his fingers through his boss' hair, telling him he is close.

Dean pulls off the throbbing member with a slurping noise. "Turn around."

Cass complies quickly. displaying his ass to Dean for preparation.

Dean opens his bottle of lubricate and spreads it along his two fingers. He bends Cass over and spreads his cheeks. Curiousity gets the better of him and he licks a line down Cass to his starburst.

The smaller man physically shudders at the sensation.

Dean smirks as he preps his lover. He opens Castiel quickly, they tend to spend lunch hours screwing in bathroom stalls, copierrooms and even their cars, if needed, so Cass is still loose enough for a quick prep.

Dean gets to his feet once he deems Cass lubed and ready for him. He strokes his cock, readying it for Cass. The smaller business man turns around and helps Dean, ripping open a condom and lubes his erect and throbbing manhood.

Cass kicks off his shoes and steps out of his pants and boxers.

Dean steps Cass flush against the cold window and squeezes his tight ass. "Jump up, babe.'

Cass looks down as the floor, "in plain sight?"

"Fuck yeah!" Dean grins and wraps his hands around both of Cass' thighs, helping him up.

Cass nods and looks up, gazing into the emerald green orbs of his boss and lover. He jumps up just as Dean pushes them flush against the window glass, butt cheeks making contact.

Dean positions his cock to Cass' stretched hole and lower him. "Shit Cass, I never tire of your tight ass. Moan for me." Dean nips at Cass' neck.

Cass lets his head fall to the glass with a thunk.

Dean grunts, loudly as he sheathes his cock deep inside. "Love you."

Cass barely hears his lover. "God Dean, fuck me!"

"Say it!" Dean pulls Cass' tie to the side and bites at his neck.

Cass moans, "love you too, Dean." Cass moans out between being impaled deep on Dean's hard cock.

The taller business man moans and laughs, "Knew it! Let them hear us, I don't care." He kisses a bruise into Cass' neck. "You're coming with me."

"Yess, Dean. whatever you say, just fuck me." Cass wraps his arms tightly around Dean's neck, pullng him in for a passionate lip lock.

They kiss, teeth nipping at lips and tongues battling for dominance.

Cass using the window behind him to get leverage and lifts his ass and pushes down on the hard cock inside him. He moans very loudly.

Dean laughs, "that's my man. More." Dean is pushed over the edge when he hears the office door creak open.

Cass' eyes shoot open as he sees Mr. Adler peek his head in the office, obviously looking for Mr. Smith. Cass gasps when Dean bites him, his orgasm bursts through the dam and he comes all over Dean's dress shirt and tie, making quite a mess.

Dean keeps pounding into Cass, riding out his ecstasy. He knows someone entered the room, but he doesn't care. This was the entire point.

Cass' fingers dig into his back and he knows its someone intimidating. Dean wraps his hands around Cass; waist and turns them, putting Cass down in his office chair. That's when Dean notices its his boss. He smiles as he gently pulls out of Cass and goes to pull his pants up from his ankles. "Hey Zach. What's up?"

The man is standing in the doorway, speechless. He takes a breath and steels his thoughts. "Mr. Smith, Dean, it was brought to my attention that you were having inappropriate encounters in the building. Now I know they are not unfounded. I'm a little disappointed you chose Castiel of all available people.' Mr. Adler walks into the room and takes a seat in the chair, waiting for Dean to counter back or Castiel to run out of the room, embarrassed or scared. Neither happen and it disappoints him greatly.

Dean just helps Castiel get re-dressed and stands behind his desk. "I think I need greener pastures, sir. In case you didn't catch on I give my resignation." He pulls his assistant into his arms and kisses him tenderly, right in front of his boss. They both head for the door, brief case in Dean's hand.

They are stopped by Zachariah clearing his throat. "Actually, I'd like to offer you a raise, you do great work here, despite your personal choice in office romances."

"What?!" Dean stops at the door, surprised.

"Castiel is as I said not my first thought that you'd choose, I was thinking Melissa or Karen, but your choice. An angel, really?" The man shakes his head in mock disapproval.

Dean walks back to his desk to look his boss in the eye. The last comment sparked something in his mind. An angel? What was that supposed to mean? "Explain!" Dean shakes his head, warding off a strange jolt in his mind.

"Sit down, Castiel, you may join us.' He holds his hand out and a chair appears beside Dean's nice computer chair.

Castiel does as he is told, he feels compelled suddenly to listen to the authority in the guy's voice.

Both men sit down and wait. The older man leans forward and presses two fingers to both men's foreheads. They shake their heads and gasp.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Dean is standing instantly.

Castiel stands as well, but bows his head immediately. "Zachiraiah, sir, my apologies, I did not know. I will repent of my human sins…"

Dean cuts him off. "Cass, what the hell man?" He looks to his angel and back at the strange man smirking at him.

"Welcome back Dean Winchester. Did you have fun playing house with your lover here?" He nods to Castiel.

"Shut up!' Dean grabs Cass' hand and pulls him out of the room. Cass reluctantly follows, being pulled to his desk.

"Dean, that is my superior, you should show him some respect. This was never meant to happen. I was not aware of the many sins I have committed."

"Fuck that! I don't regret it, us." He points between them. "Now that I know, we can't go back. You said you loved me. Is it true?"

Cass sits in his office chair and sighs, loudly.

Dean waits for an answer. When one doesn't get spoken he knows. It hurts, but it's best to find out sooner rather than later. He grabs his keys and makes for the elevator. He is stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He looks over and sees it's Cass'. He shakes his head as he hold back his single tear from falling. "leave me alone, I get it. Give me time." He pulls from the grip and hits the down button on the elevator and gets in. He pushes the eighth floor button and gets Sam from IT.

The tall man follows the business man to the elevator wthout protest, hoping to understand better once in the elevator. They make it to the garage and Dean demands Sam to get into the Camero.

Sam does as he is told. They drive to Dean's apparent apartment and talk. Dean now knows why they were put there, to work a case. That's what he's going to concentrate on, not the fact Castiel just broke his heart.

Between the two of them they send Mr. Sandover back to rest.

Dean is cleaning his face when Castiel, Angel of the Lord shows his face. He swoops in and grabs Dean roughly. "Never underestimate my devotion to you! I do love you, Dean. I was never supposed to interfere with your ability to solve the case. I was only here to watch over your progress." The angel looks at Dean's searching his face for understanding. He kisses Dean with as much passion as they kissed in the car or the copy room or even when they screwed in the office. "I love you Dean Winchester!" He takes a step back and slumps his shoulders. "I'd revoke my power to Heaven for you…"

Dean looks to his friend and lover with awe. He knows what those words mean to Cass. He is declaring his undying grace to him, a mere human, even if he is the chosen, the righteous man. "Shit Cass!" He pulls the smaller man into his arms and claims his mouth, his neck and even his ass. "You are mine, don't let me doubt this again." He has Cass stripped of his shirt within seconds, placing wet kisses to his chest. "Even if you're an angel, you can't heal my claim on your body, right?"

Cass shakes his head. "I'd never, Dean."

"Good!" He bites just over Cass' right nipple and licks the spot, once Cass is moaning he sucks, hard creating a new bruise. He pulls away after a minute to admire the sight. "Keep that."

"Yes Dean." The angel puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and concentrates.

Dean's shoulder burns as he feels Cass lean in to kiss his neck. When Cass pulls away they are standing in front of the Impala, Sam sitting in the car.

Dean smiles at the familiar sight. He turns back to the angel. Cass shows the hickey and buttons up his dress shirt, dressed in his usual suit and trench coat.

* * *

**And That's All I wrote Folks! I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I enjoyed writing it!**

**I'm thinking of posting a vampire fic next so keep your eyes out for it. No clue when it's going up though as I am offically on vacation starting Friday 11pm EST!**


End file.
